Here Comes The Night
by magi.genie
Summary: i feel like i had a different title for this at some point.. so that might be changed. umm yeah based on this 'here comes the night' using lyrics and hopefully feeling of the song.


OK

first off.. i have not written an A/N in a while  
>and im trying really hard not make this like a blog<p>

this was written at 2 am on my read week (yes that long ago...and then i left it all lonely and sad and uploaded)  
>and beta'd by Wren_Hightower (i may or may not have tried to find how to like that in : ..wow been on lj too long much?)

.com/watch?v=UaFzbzUGk0E this is a link to the song this fic is based off of  
>i dont own any part of it<br>the song is 'here comes the night' (yes..like the title) by nick gilder

a side note-NO i have no abandoned 'no so cliche'..i just .. you know. have not updated in like. FOREVER. but i still love it. and yea be ready. soon.

anyway. umm anything else? leave a review comment

oh yes..sort of second side note- i should mention that the crossover is because i have used 'babylon' as a character. it is. - yeah so i based the club here on it...cuz im pretty much in love with QAF (tho i have not listed it as such)

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights. It was on one of those nights that Reid was alone in a club. He didn't want to dance and but he didn't want to sit in his home. On these nights his apartment was too small, even for one person and it was too bland, even fully furnished. There was nothing to eat and nothing good on tv - not that Reid had checked, he hadn't even gone home for long enough. After the case was over he didn't even sit down, he just showered and changed into something far less presentable.<p>

On most other nights that he wasn't working going out to a club should have been everything he wanted. It got his mind off.. well it got his mind off a lot of things. Those cases were so graphic- every picture, every detail burned behind his eyes- every detail. There were such close quarters during cases- even if they had hotel rooms in town, they were so intimate during that time that they were all melding their brains together and getting nothing but a drop of sweat out of it.

So on these nights Reid just wanted to get rid of it all. So the loud thumpa-thumpa of the club could drown it out perfectly. The beats were blinding and the dancing boys such a blur. As he stood at the bar, Reid could see the strobe light move over everything as it toured the place. The flash took mental pictures of the dance floor for him. Glitter fell into the G&T he had ordered as it drifted down from the never ending supply.

Reid moved through the crowed dance floor. Babylon was not a place for decent behaviour. He moved with them and against them, through them and for them, careful not to spill his drink. He put on a confident face, like he belonged there- not that any one could see anything down here, but it was important to be confident. The sea seemed to go on forever between the island of the bar and the shore of the stairs leading to the balcony. Reid found himself able to glide effortlessly up the winding staircase. He took a look into his drink again- but it was more for show. No one could ask to get you a drink when you've already got one without looking like a dick.

He managed to reach his destination with very little personal violation. This was not much of what he wanted. Reid was not much of one to take charge. And he was pretty so usually the tramps came to him his features flashing like a strobe light to the brain hypnotizing them, a pretty toy for them to play with. Desired bodies glistening with sweat all around him.. he could just reach out and touch them and they could go home and have some fun or just hang out on the dance floor, it didn't matter to Reid- none of it really mattered. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. They were all just tricks to him and his payment was their company. It was not them he wanted and with each passing day that he chose to stray from his feelings and turn to the party boys in bars was one more and one more and one more day he was not with the person he really wanted to be with.

From the second level he could lean against the railing like a balcony. He could survey the land like he was the strobe light and he could take the mental pictures all by himself. The entrance and coat check were behind the wall to the right and boys kept popping out of it like ants running from an ant hill that was about to be squished. Those silly little ants- and he was one too, they knew it was really just a sweaty, smokey, drug, sex and noise filled place. But here one could dance and one could be with other people and here one could forget. Reid did not want to want to forget, he loved his job- most of the time but other times, the people he worked with didn't feel like the family they should be and the blood splashed from the very noise of the gunshots pounding in his head when he closed his eyes.

Reid took to keeping his eyes open, he looked to the dance floor. His eyes looked for patterns in the crowd as they were natured to. Sure there were some couples, some pairs in there but the only way one could really tell the difference between one person and another was an impressive shoulder span or if he was actually wearing a shirt. It was one these night that Reid wanted to be a part of that. One organism moving to one beat in one club on one night. But he had moved away, he could bring himself to be a part of it. Away from the dance floor, Reid found he could breathe- it was not so stuffy. Reid stared down to the groups, glaring at them. One night that could go on and on and on and time could never end and it would never stop. Well, at least that's what it was like out there. In here time was only marked by the passing of a new song or the switching of a rhythm.

Here, Reid did not feel alienated like he did outside. He felt part of something. He felt confident in his ability to get all the boys to look at him. But that was not the point of being here, it was the being part of them, of being one with them. So it was weird that on these nights when he needed the one the most, he would separate himself from them- by choice. .

When Morgan walked in, Reid should have been surprised, but wasn't. Reid was just happy.

Morgan was the reason Reid had been looking at the dance floor.. he could spot him anywhere. Morgan saw him too perched up top. He made his way up the spiral stair case. His dark skin only starting to glisten with the sweat he had accumulated making his way through the crowd. Reid turned around, letting his back to the dance floor. Morgan strut over to face him, trapping him by the railing.

"What are you doing here?" He was the only boy he wanted. In this whole place there was not a single person who could be a substitute. Reid looked to his capture reading him. There was only one Derek Morgan. He was the only single person in the whole club, they were not just part of the people in Babylon anymore, they were Morgan and Reid. They were Morgan and Reid and they were standing together at a gay bar.

"I was looking for you." Reid could see right through Morgan too, he was just like every other guy that way. Okay maybe there were parts of Morgan anywhere and everywhere, he was able to find them in every guy he took home. There was only one with all the parts intact and together and you know all that stuff and he was here. Something Reid couldn't see was that Morgan could see through Reid as well. He knew him just as well. Morgan had come there that night just to look for him, but not just as he had said. He was looking for more than just the physical portion of Reid that was standing here with him. The one who seemed to be moving by the very vibration of the place.

"Morgan can we please dance?" Reid took Morgan's hand and lead him back into the group. Around him Reid felt those parts of Morgan that he always pictured from the other men. There was so much grinding that most of Reid's body was covered by someone else. None of his body felt his own.

This night had turned into a new kid of night. Around him everyone was dancing and he was moving as well, he was moving with them- but with them Morgan was moving along too. He could forget who he was again and just be part of it, the experience.

Every part of him was being pushed against Reid, not only by himself, but by the ever motioning body of people that had become one around him- and the same went for Reid.

He whispered with a sigh "I want you to stay, don't go away." Reid looked into Morgan's eyes "Stay don't be alone, so far from home." Here comes the night they danced until dawn.


End file.
